Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication techniques. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a device for watching high-definition cable TV programs.
Description of Related Art
Before the prosperous development of mobile communications and wideband network techniques, people are used to watch TV programs on high-definition televisions by utilizing high-definition cable TV set top boxes, satellite set top boxes, DVD players or blue ray DVD players. However, people can only watch TV programs at some fixed places in the house in this manner. Other family may be disturbed when the user watches night TV shows. Also, the user will miss some moments of the TV programs if he/she has to leave during the programs are played. As the development of smart phones and tablet computers, more and more people now benefits from the advantages of mobile offices and mobile entertainments. More and more smart application devices relating to the smart phones and tablet computers appear in the market. Therefore, the application demands of using a third screen at home arise fast.
Most smart HDMI TV dongles in the market only provide a HDMI output terminal, which only support the smart phone or the tablet computer to transmit programs to the TV dongles (in which the programs can be transmitted wirelessly). Since the TV dongles do not provide HDMI input terminal, the TV dongles are not able to support external high-definition cable TV set top boxes or high-definition video players. Therefore, it is not able to share high-definition cable TV programs or high-definition video programs wirelessly with the smart phone or the tablet computer.